The Guardsmen
by LePaw
Summary: Victor Guardsman, an active Special operative and his prototype companion Quad-drone, C.A.T - "Companion At Troubleshooting" have been transported to a lively world, with vivid colors and friendly ponies. His commander Finn Marcus has also been transported, but under very different circumstances. Its almost to good to be true, sadly, it is. Vic and CAT soon find out that no utopia,
1. The End, Well the First One

-The End, Well The First One?-

" I don't know if you've ever let someone down, got your ass kicked or straight up failed. But those are the moments that define us. They push you further than you've ever thought possible, and force you to make choices. No matter what the cost." — Cole MacGrath

"No contacts, sir." A young, yet eager voice called out. The two solders stepped down rusty stares, each step making a creek and screech.

"You sure rookie?" Responded a much more raspy accretive voice. The owner of the voice looked back and forth, untrustworthy of the other.

"Yes sir, C.A.T any movement?" (Numerous beeps) A extremely advance quad-rotor responded to it colleagues.

"All clear sir!" Both solders lowers there guns C.A.T lowered in altitude.

"You're doing fine Victor, C.A.T needs some improvement with response time." Vic looked up at C.A.T, who intern rotated so the camera mounted on her core was facing him. She hovered right in front of him, he expected her for any damage. Seeing no bullet impacts on it blades, he checked the bright pink bow tied on the base. "Oh,She's fine." Victor said pushing her away whale letting out a giggle.

Vic and C.A.T go way back. He was the first, and only person to volunteer for the C.A.T project. He had been given her as just a AI on a external hard drive. She was just a fancy USB back then, but that's not what Vic thought. He had hope for her. He made it his duty to build the rest of her himself with funding from "privet investors." Nether of them ever hoped to be on one of the best covert teams in the United Stated, USSS United States,Secret Service.

The mission they had been on was a cargo check, A suspicious ship had been abandoned in international waters. It was cheaper and smarter to send in the stealth team. Commander Finn was Victors commanding officer, he was a legend back at the academy. Vic and Finn had been on a few missions together, not enough to be called friends.

"C.A.T, scan for explosives." (Two short beeps) C.A.T emitted a blue light grid and proceeded to zoom about. In the corner of Vic's glasses he could see through C.A.T's view.

"So do ya have a girl back home?" Finn said casually. Victor found it a odd question, but seeing he was trying to make a conversation he answered. "Well, yes sir. She's the best girl in Texas. I was gonna ask her to-" "C.A.T Statues!" C.A.T made a high pitch beeping sound. "What is it!?" Finn said in confusion.

"contacts are top side, Get down." Vic whisperer C.A.T made a effort to quiet her fans. The rest of the team keeled down. The sound of foot steps echoed throght of the ship.

"Do you have the WMD?" the voice came from right above, it had a thick Russian accent. "Do you have the payment we discuss." Commander Finn back up to get a better view of his target and unfortunately bummed into a table. They looked throght the multiple holes in the scrap metal. "Americans; You- You Kill them!" A shower of gunfire covered the thin sheet of metal separating them. "C.A.T Thermal scan!" The positions of the enemies was displayed on Vic's helmets HUD. He clipped the safety off his Aug rifle and opened fire on the contacts, hitting one down. A thud followed by blood dripping through bullet holes, that had confirmed the casualty. Victor had the felling that Something was wrong, only two people to escort a WMD transaction. "Victor, find the WMD, I'll call for air force reinforcements." Vic nodded his head, he secretly wanted to test the turret prototype he installed on C.A.T if he had the chance.

The two ran up the stares, Vic was surprised to see no 'Welcome party' only a blood trail leading to the captains quarters. Vic motioned for C.A.T to arm her turret. "Stupid American scum!" C.A.T shot three times through the door. A tall middle eastern man stumbled out of the door reviling that he was gravely wounded but was hugging a silver suitcase . Vic saw it had a flickering red light,He had the stunning Revelation that the bomb was timed to detonate. "Commander we have a problem! The WMD is armed, I repeat the WMD is armed!" Finn ran up the stares as the terrorist took his last gasp of air. "Oh shit!" Finn's mind rushed with all the possible outcomes. "It- it's been a honer commanding you priv-" Vic interrupted his distorted CO. " Shut up, sir; there hast to be a fail-safe or- or something." C.A.T made a disapproving buzz. Vic looked at C.A.T, she hovered to him. He plucked he out of the air and held her tight. Both knew what was going to happen, and both had accepted it.

The bomb made a flat line beep. Nether of them herd, nether of them cared. The bright white light engulfed them, Finn shelled his eyes from the explosion.

Vic never had never so peaceful in his life, but to be fair he wasn't alive. Victor Guardsman could of died on that ship; his story could of ended there. But This was not the end of his story, nor was its C.A.T's, there story had just began. They where need, elsewhere.


	2. Welcome to the Jungle

-Welcome to the Jungle-

Victors lifeless body laid in a open plain of grassland. His armor took the brute of the damage. He gasped for air in his confusion almost forgot that he was holding C.A.T in his arms. "What, huh. How did we? Where are we!?" Victor said as he was gasping for breath. C.A.T responded with fore beeps. "What do you mean were not on earth!?" C.A.T made the same beeps but this time louder. "Oh, so the WMD ripped a hole in the fabric of reality?" C.A.T confirmed his theory with a long beep. "Well that sort of explains how we got here, but where are we?" He tried to sit up but had a painful shock in hes leg and fell back down. C.A.T fell over to him to make sure he was okay. "I'm fine. Just find me something i can make a splint out of." C.A.T left momentarily and returned with a thick tree branch. Vic tore his sleeve off and tied the stick to his broken leg. He stumbled to his feet and leaned onto his rifle as a makeshift cane."C.A.T try to bring up com's with Finn." [b]-No Frequencies open-[/b] The message appeared on his HUD. "God Dammit!" Vic knowtised that the sky started to cloud and drizzle started to fall. "God dammit! C.A.T scan for available shelter!" C.A.T made her way to a small cave, she stared slowing down. Making sure Vic was fallowing behind.  
They made it in the nick of time, the light shower transformed into a violent storm. "Hey can I get some lights?" C.A.T almost blinded him with her external lights, they illuminated every crack of the cave. Victor saw no signs of life in the baron cave, only a few odd piles of sticks. "We might as well set up camp here." Vic sat down on the cold cave floor. He slung his raged army green duffle bag off his back. "Lets take some inventory." He unzipped the rusted zipper. Every member of his squad was required to bring fore weapons of there choice on every mission. Vic looked through his. "Aug, checked." He was using that as a cane at this moment. "45. Revolver, check." He spun the chamber of the gun then put it in his holster.  
"Grabbing pills!" He chuckled taking a small transparent orange container that read Victor S. Guardsmen Take one daily. He had been diagnosed with schizophrenia after an accident. The accident , he took a moment of silence, he thought about what had happen. The screams stilled echoed through his head, he snapped out of his trance, burring the thoughts he had digged up like countless other times. "Boom-Stick" he mutter with a hint of sadness. He pulled out a sawed off shotgun colored a fluorescent yellow shade. "That's all... Oh wait!" He took a sniper rifle off his back strap that was strapped onto his uniform.  
Victor stud up, His leg had healed faster than he had expected, it was now only sore. He put each weapon in its designated holster. Looking at him self he said "Dam i'm so cool." He looked over to C.A.T "I'm so lonely."  
There was now a full raging storm out side the deep cave. But there was one sound that stud out, it sound different yet familiar. It was a- a voice. "Hello anypony here!?" Victor jumped at the sound of another human. He held up his hand as a sign for C.A.T to go into stealth mode. she shut of her lights and hovered low to the ground. "Show me thermal." Victor whisperer. " I saw a light in here! Are you okay!?" Victor couldn't decide what surprised him more, the equestrian creature walking towards him. Or the three huge lumbering figures behind it. "What's that noise!? Oh buck!" the creature was clear female according to her ear shading screams. Victor peaked out of his cover of rocks to see a small blue horse with folded wings and the other 'things' were made completely of sticks. "Timber wolves!" she screamed. One of the 'Timber wolves' pounced onto the damsel.  
Victors army instincts kicked in. He rolled out of cover and drew his boom stick. "C.A.T terminate contacts!" A hale of gun fire had rained on the beast and its companions. He ran over to the blue horse. "Ma'am are you okay!?" he saw her wing was bleeding profusely. "What are you!?" she said scrabbling to her feet. She looked up at the bipedal creature, encompass in cloth and armor. Almost no skin was visible, excluding his arm. "I could say the same thing." She stud there speechless. Not expecting a resonance. "C.A.T scan vitals." C.A.T zoomed over to the alien creature."What is that!?" she said backing away from the hovering mass of wires and metal." I'm Guardsmen, she's C.A.T. please calm down you're very injurer." Victor said trying to keep calm as possible.  
"C.A.T gauze!" C.A.T zoomed back and forth from his bag and brought him a container with a red cross on it."Whats your name." "Ra- Rainbow Dash. What are you going to do to me!?" she was now trebling with fear and pain."I'm gonna get you out of here alive Rainbow Dash. C.A.T where the hell is that gauze!"


	3. Into the Frying Pan

Countless hours had passed scene Victor Guardsmen had left the dark cave. He held the unctuous sky blue pony over his shoulder. "C.A.T send a local SOS call, and keep a eye on the chancels in-case Finn tries to contact us." She responded with a few loud beeps. Guardsmen sat down on a rotten log and set the creature down to his side. His natural adrenalin was wearing off and his leg grew painful. "Shit C.A.T get me some pain killers, and my dally pills." C.A.T flew over to him and dropped two containers that were bright orange. First he took his pain killers then his Schizophrenia anti-psychotic pills. There is a trade off by taking anti-psychotic, they take a bit of your wits in exchange of your sanity it was a price that Victor was willing to pay.  
Rainbow Dash's eyes slowly fluttered open. When she realized she wasn't in her cloud bed she leaped to her feet. "Huh, where i'm I!?" She said looking around frantically. "You're up, good I was getting sick of carrying you." Rainbow Dash tried to extend her wings but was unable to due to the gaze raped around her torso. C.A.T zoomed around her scanning for vitals. "Who are you, what is that!" Victor got off the log, standing seven feet tall, his helmet shined from the patchy sunlight. "Well inst that the question of the day? I'm Victor Guardsmen, you can call me Guardsmen. And 'that' is C.A.T she's practically a flying toaster." C.A.T made a disapproving hiss because his last statement. "Jess it was a joke."  
"Listen, I love to play twenty questions with you later." Victor said impatiently. " Okay I know who you are but 'What' are you?" Rainbow dash said." I could ask the same thing." "I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest in Equestria!" she said in a cocky tone. Victor thought to himself ' Equestria? guess C.A.T was right about the detention thing.' "Human, homo sapiens." awkward silence fell on the both of them. "What now?" Victor said. "We need to get back to PonyVille you need to meet my friend Twilight." "Led the way."  
They both strolled through the forest, they disgust how he got there and how what the 'pony universe' is like. "So you're saying that, this Celestia is your god." He said confused. "Not so much of a god, she's like a queen." What Rainbow Dash did't know was that C.A.T was busy categorizing and storing the information in her data bank. Guardsmen heard something. The sound of crunching leaves. "RD wait up, theirs something wrong." he whisperer. She stopped dead in her tracks and C.A.T flew close to him. He grabbed his revolver out of his holster.  
Three ponies jumped out of hiding behind trees. "Freeze monster!" A female purple unicorn threatened. She was joined by two other ponies. The one on the right was a pail unicorn that had fabulous hair, the other a yellow pegaus that seemed to be shy she was avoiding direct eye contact. A red dot appeared on all three ponies C.A.T's auto targeting system could kill all of the min a fraction of a second. "Twilight!?" Rainbow Dash blurted not sure to be afraid of the charging magic forming around her horn. "Rainbow Dash we've been looking for you, where have you been!" "Guardsmen there friendly!" Guardsmen keeping his aim on twilight's forehead was not phased by her.  
"Disarm or I will shoot!" Guardsmen said strongly. Twilight looked beyond the creature and saw her friend Applejack sneaking up behind him with a bow 'n arrow. Twilight slowly lifted her head up and the magic dissipated. AppleJack drawled the arrow back and it made a squeak. "TITS!" Victor exclaimed turning three sixty degrees. AppleJack released her arrow, she accounted the wind but not a bullet. The arrow shatter in mid-air when impacted by C.A.T's concussion round.  
Victor lowered his revolver and signaled C.A.T to disarm. "Rainbow Dash, are you safe with these ponies." He said concerned. "Yes there my best friends, I think that if you guys got to-" She stopped talking when she saw he wasn't listing but instead he was walking off into the forest. "Where the the hay do you think you're going monster." a southern voice called. "I have some business to attend to." C.A.T flew in front of him blocking his escape. She made hissing, beeping, and some buzz's. "No i don't work with-" he whispering was interrupted by more hissing and some threshing advances. "Fine"  
Guardsmen walked back to the confused ponies. "My, associate as convinced me to offer you a deal." "I'm not taking no deal from you freak!" Applejack blurted. "I wasn't talking to you, I was addressing Twilight." "How do you know my name." "I'm a fucking magician!" Victor said."This is the deal, I will let you poke and prod me. But intern you have to help me locate my CO, Finn Marcus." All the ponies huddled in a circle to convene. "We art really thinking about taking that thing to Ponyville." Applejack somehow whispered loudly."He saved my life from timber wolves, i owe him and hes not that bad of a guy." Rainbow Dash said sympathetically. Twilight made her verdict, "It's a deal."


	4. Lion in a Cage

**Finn Marcus was not a religious man, but couldn't denied that something supernatural had saved him**. He awoke in a grim medieval dungeon, rusted bars and all. His head was throbbing, when he tried to rub his forehead he notice that he was handcuffed to a pipe protruding from the cold brick ground.

"it's coming to sister." Finn looked up to see two silhouette. "Excuse me ma'am there seems to be a misunderstanding here." Finn said lifting up the chain. "It can talk." A female voice whisperer. "Of course they talk." another female voice said. Finn reached for his pistol but found it had been removed. "You understand I can see you." Finn stated. "It can see us!?" "I think it's eyes can dilate faster than ours." The two voices started a conversation. Finn tried to grab his knife but found it had also been stolen.

"Where is my gear?" "Do not speak un- unless spoken to!" A voice stuttered with fear. Finn's arm mounted tablet ringed. He looked and saw it was a local SOS signal. Finn tapped a few buttes and sent his vital scan back to his squad member sadly he couldn't send his G.P.S location. "What is it doing now?" the first one whisperer. "I don't know sister, lets watch." Finn shut off his tablet and sat quietly. "As I see it you have two options." Finn addressed the voices. "You are in no position to be giving orders human." The strong female said. "I'm trying to help you. You can ether let me out of this cage, and we can talk like decent people." "Or?" "Or you keep me here, and my rescue team comes and slaughters you."

"Sister?" "Do not worry sister his threats are meaningless." She said. "This is your last chance to release me before I call my unit." Finn felt the chain, it was frail and brittle. "You are truly pathetic." Finn slowly got on his feet, his head was inches from the ceiling. "I do not want to fight you." Finn said siriusly. "Sister maybe we should reason with it." "Never trust there kind sister, never." With one swift yank Finn shattered the chain. "If I where you i'd run."

"How dare you threaten royalty." Finn thought if he did kill them it could impact there kingdom, it could sent to war with the US. "My offer is off the table." Finn said siting down on the cells floor. He opened his tablet and sent a level five SOS, this was the first time that a signal of that magnitude had been sent.

Finn heard loud trotting. "Princess you have a message form Twilight." "Luna i trust that you can keep a eye on this scum." "Yes sister." The two trotted out of the dark room leaving Luna alone. "We don't want to harm you." she said, bit got no response. "Are you hungry." Luna slid a bowl of boiled carrots through a slot in the gate. Finn did not acknowledge it he was facing the wall sitting crisscrossed. "My names Luna." she expected him to also say his but to no avail. "Honestly I don't think you are that evil." Finn realized that this was no interrogation, she was genuinely curious about him. "You are not like your sister." Finn said bluntly. "My sister is just scared, and she acts, different when shes scared."

Celestia walked into the throne room, and picked up a stroll on here throne.** "Dear Princess Celestia, We have found Rainbow Dash. She was attacked by timber wolves and was saved by a creature she calls Guardsmen and his companion C.A.T. He clam's that he is from another universe populated by creatures called humans. He will allow me to study him intern me and the mane six will help him track down his commander, Finn Marcus. I wish you come to Ponyville as soon as possible. - From your student Twilight sparkle. **

Celestia froze in fear, the humans plan had already started. This Guardsmen must be eliminated. She ran back into the dark seller and found that Luna and the human where having a plight conversation. "Who is he!" Celestia shouted. " Who is who?" Luna questioned, Celestia shoved Luna aside. "Who is the Guardsmen!" She shouted frantically. "I warned you." Luna saw something in Celestia's eyes the last time she saw it Luna was exiled to the moon. "Sister calm down."

Celestia took a deep breath and turned to Luna. "Sister I plan on leaving to Ponyville and i would love if you joined me." "Why yes sister but what about the human?" "Hey the names Finn." A chill went through Celestia's spine, this had been the human that The Guardsmen had been looking for. "I will have the guards arrange something. We will leave in the morning. Come now sister dinner's almost ready."

A few minuets later both princesses sat in the dinning room. Luna was not interested in eating instead she poked at her food with her fork. "So what have you learned from the human." Celestia asked. "Well 'it' is a he. And he is a high ranking military official of his species." "Anything about The Guardsmen." "No sister, he did not bring him up." "What ever you do sister, Do not trust him."


	5. Royal Duty's

In hindsight Victor student have taken those pain-killers. His nerve ending in his right leg had been extremely damaged. Twilight had offered a room in her library and he couldn't pass up the offer. "Guardsmen." Twilight said as she was trying to wake up Victor from his slumber. "Ken, five more minuets." Victor mumbled into the plow. This was not the only thing that was confusing twilight. A loud beeping was coming from Victors wrist mounted tablet. "Wha- Shit that wasn't a dream." Victor instantly was wide awake. He looked down at his tablet and froze. "I would like to inform you that my teacher, the princess of this land is visiting us tomorrow." He ignored her but Twilight saw something was wrong with him even throw she couldn't see his face she knew. "You sleep in your close? Fascinating!" She wrote some notes on her clipboard.

"C.A.T try to lock this signal!" Victor tried to get up but instead flung himself onto the wood floor. "You need to rest, Your leg needs to heal!" Twilight lifted Victor onto the bed with her expert magic skills. "I told you to stop doing that." Victor said holding his leg. "Well maybe you should stop jumping off the bed!" Twilight said with sass. "Twilight there is a SOS from Finn and its somewhere on this planet." Victor said. "Well that narrows it down." in the corner of the room C.A.T laid on the window seal.

"Guardsmen are you up?" Rainbow dash said entering the room. "One sec kid." Victor motioned for C.A.T to come over. "Who is she again?" he whisperer. A layout of text and images appeared on his helmet HUD. Amnesia was a side effect of a I.E.D explosion he suffered a couple years ago. "Rainbow Dash?" He said a bit unsure. "Of course, the fastest flyer in Equestria." She proclaimed. C.A.T made a quiet hiss. "C.A.T doesn't think so." He said chuckling. "Is that so." C.A.T flew inches from her face, and made another louder hiss flowed by beeping.

"Fine a race in one hour, one lap around Ponyville. Will you be there Guardsmen?" Rainbow dash asked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Victor said happily. "Guardsmen you have a meeting with princess Celestia in one hour." Twilight interrupted. "Can she reschedule?" Victor said. Twilight gasped. "Fine i'll go to the meeting." Victor said annoyed. "I also need a blood sample, hair sample and a nail sample. Considering you have nails." Victor realized this was going to be a long day.

_**LATER THAT VERY SAME DAY**_

Despite Twilight's wearings Victor took another dose of pain-killers and his other medication. He sat in a room Twilight had prepared just of this occasion. This meeting was privet, no guards or assistants. This Celestia was the only other pony that knew Victor existed other than the mane six, Twilight made sure of that. Apparently it was customary to welcome royalty at the door. Celestia walked into the small room and was greeted by Twilight, she had a escort of guards that fallowed her.

Victor extended his hand to her and was given a confused look. He almost forgot the didn't have hands. She stud nearly two thirds of his height. All the guards keeled to her. "Keel" A nameless guard said. "Sorry princess you'll have to make a acceptation." He looked down at his bandaged leg. "So your the famous Guardsmen I've been hearing about." She sounded sweet yet sinful. Both walked into a more privet room.

"Let's get down to business." Victor said. "Lets" Celestia said "I need your help with finding my commander Finn Marcus. I have received a signal that he is alive, and he is on the planet." Celestia froze for a few seconds before responding. "I understand you are a solder, it just so happens I need your serve's. You help me, i help you." Victor was silent he wanted to see where this was going. "One of my officers has gone missing in Diamond dog territory." "Diamond dog?" Victor said curiously. "The a barbaric specie of bipedal dogs, and i believe they have killed one of my officers as a act of war." "If I get him back, or confirm his death you'll help me track down Finn." Victor said. "You will have the full support of my kingdom. Twilight mentioned you had a companion?" Celestia questioned. "She is out right now." Celestia was disappointed with his answer. "You will be escorted by Twilight and her friends, as well as my sister Luna. The briefing of the mission will be left with Twilight." Celestia started for the door when Victor remembered the race taking place.

_**Outskirts of Ponyville...**_

Victor made his way to the race the long way around, though the forest. He arrived just in time. There where fore pony spectators, each one previously described by Rainbow Dash. He watched from the shadows as the two competitors hovered side by side. A makeshift finish line laid underneath them. "Three. Two. One!" A pink pony with fluffed hair counted down with joy.

Both accelerated to breakneck speeds. They both zoomed around the edge of the forest. In seconds it was over but nobody knew who the winner was. "I did it!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Not exactly." Rarity said. "It was a tie!" the pink one blurted. Both Rainbow Dash and C.A.T protested. Twilight ran into view she held a folder. Victor saw something else that surprised him, a large dark blue alicorn with a star glittered mane approached Twilight and her friends.

"Girls we have royal duty's. Luna has come to help us track down somepony. We need to get back to the library to tell Guardsmen." This was the best time to reveal himself. "You called." Victor said walking out of a bush. Luna was shocked, this was the creature her sister was so fearful of. "How long where you there." Victor walked by Twilight and with one swift motion he swiped the folder from her grasp. "Long enough to know i'm in charge of this mission." Victor said holding the folder tight. "What the buck are you talking 'bout." Applejack said with anger. "Celestia put me in charge, you can take it up with her. We need somewhere privet to discus this, and we will need a lot of coffee." The pink one ran up to him and said "I can get coffee from the bakery, but under one condition." She had a smile that ran across her face. "We have a sleepover!" Victor nodded. "But it's going to be strictly professional. Now then who are you?" Victor looked up at Luna. "Princess Luna Ruler of the night." She saluted him. "No need to get formal Luna." He said making his way back to the library.

Luna admitted that she was fund of Guardsmen's personalty. But she couldn't forget what her sister Celestia said before she left with Twilight "Make sure that the Guardsmen doesn't survive this mission. Make it look like an accident."

**_Canterlot Dungeon..._**

Finn was starting to think nobody knew he existed until he heard the door crack open. This had been the first time Finn saw the full illuminated body of a pony. "What the fucking, fuck!" He shouted as he back to the corner of his cell. The creature gasped and dropped its lantern. "It is real!" she whispered in joy. "Who the flying fuck are you." Victor said. "I'm Lyra Heartstrings and I've studied so much about your spices." She babbled on before Finn stopped her. "Then you know we are not a barbaric race, and shouldn't be treated as such." Finn stated. "I'm so sorry but I can not help you escape here. I am only a scientist commissioned by princess Celestia." "I'm sorry but the only way you're getting blood samples from me is out of my dead body." Finn barked. "You don't relay have a choice." she said pulling a syringe out of her knapsack.


	6. Sleepover of the Century

Princess Luna walked though the streets of Ponyville, her destination was Twilight's library. She had no escort, she requested more Independence. The ponies she past had judgement eyes, the only thing they saw was a monster and she knew it. There was no redemption for what she had done.

When she arrived at knocked the door three times, Twilight opened the door and welcomed her. They both made there way to the living room where a large dry erase bored was hanging on the wall. All of the other members of the team were already there. "You took your sweet time Princess." Victor said with a hidden smirk under his cloth mask. "Now we can begin." Victor held up the folder. He took out the profile picture of the officer and clipped it on the bored. The room filled with gasps. "Our target, One, Shining armor." Victor turned around and saw shocked faces. "What?" he said. "That's Twilight's brother." Twilight busted into tears and burred her head into Applejack's arms. Victor knew this mission wasn't going to be essay. "Twilight I promise I will get your bother home alive." Twilight regained her structure. Victor looked across the room and glared at Luna. "This mission had a stench of a set up, but for who?" Victor thought.

Victor got strait back to business. "We will split into two teams, C.A.T will lead Rainbow dash, Rarity, and Applejack." Victor said drawling Team 1 on the bored. "I ain't taking orders from a tin can." Applejack said with discus. "That tin can can kill you five hundred times over, so if i where you I'd watch my mouth!" Applejack looked at victor sternly. "I will lead team 2, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Luna." Twilight looked concerned. "I'm not on a team." Twilight said. "You will be a Cerberus, make sure nobody other than us enters." He pulled out his sniper rifle and handed it to Twilight. "What is-" she accidentally discharged the rifle and screamed. "Don't do that again!" Victor took the rifle from her shaking hooves. "Just use your magic thing."

"We are facing diamond dogs, not well armed or educated. When we enter the cave both teams will follow C.A.T's spotlight. We have to watch for any traps. I am told that we need to tread lightly, the cave is unstable. Once we secure Armor we make a dash to the exit, where Twilight will be waiting. We signal the airship and we get back to Ponyville. Any questions?" Flutershy raised her hoof. "Do you only have those closes?" she said shyly. "Any questions about the mission." Nobody raised there hoofs.

"Now what?" Luna questioned. "That's the only part I didn't think of." Victor sat on the couch. "Oh, we should tell scary story's" Pinkie Pie shouted. "Ya!" they all said together. "Guardsmen do you have a scary story from your planet?" Luna asked. "Story, yes. scary, no." Victor said. "Come on." Rainbow Dash encouraged him."Fine, fine! gather round." The ponies made a circle around him. He coughed clearing his throat.

"This story has been told by my people for hundreds, maybe thousands of years. One man, one very specific man was the only thing standing between humanity, and the greatest threat of our brief existence. Commander Shepard they called him, the greatest human that ever lived. This is the story of how he saved our species, Nay our universe! Now i don't have time to tell all the story's so I'll let you chose. Saren, The Suicide mission, or The Reapers." The room grew silent. "The suicide mission." Rarity blurted. "That's the best one." Victor smiled.

"After the events of Saren, Shepherd was a hero to humans, but was a villain to the other species of the universe. He was the caption of the space ship, N-7 Normandy untell one day it was attacked by a mysterious alien ship..."

Canterlot Dungeon...

Finn awoke strapped to a hospital bed. He struggled to no avail. A mint colored unicorn walked into the light. She had a wicked smile on her face. "Good your finely awake." she said. "You're one crazy bitch!" He shouted. "Oh don't be so vulgar, I just need to ask you some questions." She pick up a clipboard. "Then why did you strap me down?!" "Guards got scared, you did already break the cuffs we put on you." Lyra respond. "How many humans are there on you planet?" she asked. "About seven billion." He said with a smirk. She wrote it on her papers. "Do you have offspring?" This question angered him. "Piss off." Lyra. "Wrong answer." Lyra responded. Finn saw his pistol over on the counter. "No, I mean I need to go piss." Finn improvised. "Well in that case." Lyra loosened the straps.

The second he had a free hand he grabbed Lyra's mane and slammed her head into the steel table. She yelped and a guard ran into the room. Finn grabbed his pistol and put the barrel to Lyra's head. "Disarm!" The guard dropped his spear and put his hoofs in the air. He picked up Lyra by the stomach and walked to the door. "Move it!" He said exiting. Once out of the dark room he saw a squad guards approaching from his right. And on the right a Stain glass window depicting six ponies. His options were few.

He dropped Lyra, who was unconscious from blood loss and made a dash to the window and jumped. The individual fragments of colored glass glistened from the moonlight. The fall was shorter than he expected, he landed onto a steep hill side. He tumbled down the gagged rocks, tell he came to a stop in a large garden. Loud trotting sound was approaching. Finn rolled into a bush and held his breath. He checked the pistol mag, three bullets. "Where did he go!" A male voice shouted. "I herd it can turn invisible." A female said in disbelief. The sound of shuffling armor filled the foggy garden. "What do you mean he escaped!" The voice was familiar. He slowly, and quietly crawled deeper into the bush._ His options were few..._

Twilight's Library...

"Human you changed nothing. The voice collector said." All the ponies watched in suspense as Victor told the story. " They ran through the ruble of the base, as the remaining forces of collectors shot over head. The Normandy hovered over a gaping void, Joker walked out with a assault rifle and gave suppressive fire for Shepherd and his team. Shepherd vaulted for the ship and was helped up by Joker. The Normandy flew out of the base just before it erupted in flames." Victor told. "What about the Reapers?!" Twilight shouted. "Oh that is another story, for another time." Honestly he never finished the third game, his friends told him the ending was horrible.

"You girls need to get to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow." Victor said walking into the kitchen. The ponies rolled out there sleeping bags. Victor pored himself a mug of pinkie's special coffee brew. He leaned back on the counter top, Luna entered the tiled room and pored herself a cup. "Don't you need to sleep Guardsmen?" Luna asked causally. "Not on Wednesdays. Do you and your sister have any leads on Finn yet?" Victor said. "No, I haven't heard anything." She lied. "His wife's gonna be pissed with me." A wave of gilt flushed over her, she blushed and looked to the ground. "What am I saying, Jenny is gonna kill me. You should get some sleep princess." "I don't sleep." She said bluntly. "I know why you're her Luna." She froze in fear. "You want to help your people, and I respect that." He continued. She smiled in reveal. "The story you told, about Shepherd, is it true?" Luna asked. "Nobody knows, I like to believe it is." Luna started to walk out of the kitchen but was stopped by Victors voice. "Don't worry about Finn, he can handle himself In the worst situations."


End file.
